U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,926 to Allen et al discloses a mounting bracket 200 which includes a base member 202 with a side plate 204 and an end plate 206 connected to the side plate 204. Two pins 210 are connected to the end plate 206. A four-rack equipment rack 100 includes four vertical support columns 104 which are arranged as a square and each vertical support column 104 includes a plurality of holes 208. When assembling, two mounting brackets are respectively connected to two ends of the rail and each mounting bracket has two pins which extend through the holes in the vertical support columns of the equipment rack, such that the rail is connected to the equipment rack. When the two rails are correspondingly connected to the equipment rack, a rack-mount module 102 can be attached to the rails and pulled out from the equipment rack or received in the equipment rack.
However, when the distance between the holes in the vertical support columns on two sides of the equipment rack includes a larger tolerance which causes the combination width of the mounting brackets, rails and rack-mount module cannot match with the real distance, because the pins on the mounting brackets are engaged with the holes in the vertical support columns of the equipment rack with only very small gap which is not allowed to be adjusted in a lateral direction. Therefore, the installation is difficult and even cannot be finished. The rails will have significant resistance even drop from the equipment rack. Besides, when rack-mount module has small tolerance, the pins on the mounting brackets cannot be properly adjusted to complete the installation.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,744,177, 6,840,388, 6,830,300, 6,702,124, and 6,659,577 disclose the pins cooperated with the mounting brackets and all of the prior patents are cited for reference.
The present invention intends to provide a mounting bracket which improves the shortcomings of the conventional mounting brackets.